


Something Old, Something New

by carolinecrane



Category: My Secret Identity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wedding ever goes off without a hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



"I still can't figure out how you talked my mom into this."

Dr. J rolled his eyes and batted Andrew's hands away from his tie. "Let's just say I finally won her over with a combination of brains and charm."

"You mean you kept showing up when her defenses were low from empty nest syndrome and wore her down," Andrew said, laughing when Dr. J scowled at him.

"Stephanie's nest is not empty. Your sister still has several years of school, and..."

"Calm down, Dr. J, you'll get all red in the face and look terrible in your wedding photos," Andrew said. "Besides, I was just kidding. Why shouldn't Mom be crazy about you? You're the total package."

"Thank you, Andrew."

"But you know if you hurt her I'm still going to have to hurt you."

Dr. J rolled his eyes, but there was a tiny smile dancing around the corners of his mouth. "I'd expect no less. Luckily that won't be a problem."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other," Andrew said. He grinned and clapped Dr. J on the shoulders, shaking him affectionately. "So are you ready to tie the knot, or what?"

"As I'll ever be," Dr. J answered, then he took a deep breath and reached up to rest his hands on Andrew's wrists. "Listen, Andrew, thank you for standing up for me. It means a lot."

"Of course, Dr. J. Where else would I be?" Andrew grinned and let go of Dr. J's shoulders, then he took a step backwards and surveyed him up and down. He opened his mouth to suggest that maybe they reconsider the cummerbund, but before he got the words out the door opened.

"Andrew, there you are. Emergency," Erin said.

"What's up?" Andrew asked, turning away from his soon-to-be-stepfather to look at his sister.

"Mom says the caterer's stuck on the highway with the cake. There was some kind of pile-up or something, I don't know. They can't get through and we're not going to have a cake at the reception and Mom's freaking out."

"Kids, it's not the end of the world," Dr. J said, and to his credit, he didn't even flinch when they both turned to stare at him. "It's just a cake. Relax."

"Don't ever say that to Mom," Andrew said, then he turned back to his sister. "Go tell Mom I'm on it. And tell her not to worry!" he called after her as she nodded and sprinted back down the hall.

"Andrew, no."

"Come on, Dr. J," Andrew said as he slid his jacket off and unfastened his tie.

"You promised when you left for college, only in emergencies," Dr. J reminded him.

"Yeah, and I'd say my mom's wedding going off without a hitch is a pretty big emergency," Andrew said. He grinned and clapped Dr. J on the shoulder again, squeezing for a second before he let go. "Relax. I'll be right back."

He was gone before Benjamin could stop him, floating out the window before he sprinted past unsuspecting wedding guests in the direction of the highway, playing superhero for two of the most important people in his life. When he thought of it that way, Benjamin couldn't help agreeing that this was definitely the kind of exception he'd had in mind.


End file.
